Hulstlichts fanfiction/ Maanlicht
Hallo iedereen ik heb een klein stukje geschreven dat eventueel een klein verhaal kan worden het zou fijn zijn mocht je het lezen en in de reactie schrijven of ik het volgende deel moet schrijven of dat het het niet waart is( het is gemaakt door Hulstlicht dus plaes niet aanpassen). Het heeft nog geen voorwoord dat komt later eventueel. maanlicht Hoofdstuk 1 Leliekit komt geeuwend de kraamkamer uit gevolgd door vogelkit. Vogelkit sprong naar de hoop verse prooi om een dikke woelmuis te pakken voor hem en zijn zus. Moet ik anders ook iets pakken voor Arendkit vroeg Vogelkit aan Leliekit. Nee ze kwam stilletjes aantrippelen, hij zit lekker opgerold in zijn nest nog te slapen. Vogelkit haalde zijn schouders op en ging neerzitten bij de muis. Zijn zus deed hetzelfde en nam een hap vol muis. Ik vraag me af wanneer Leeuwster ons leerlingen gaan maken vroeg zij met een mond vol muis. Het zal niet meer lang duurde zei Vogelkit overtuigend, we zijn tenslotte al bijna zes manen oud. Arendkit kwam half rennend half tuimelend naar hen toe. He he meneer de slaapkop is eindelijk wakker zo te zien. Ik was al lang wakker spuugde Arendkit naar zijn broer ik was gewoon moe en had geen honger. En egels kunnen vliegen zei Leliekit die zijn broer een tik op zijn oor gaf met haar staart. Arendkit slikte een scherp antwoord in en dacht weer terug aan wat hij wou zeggen. Ik heb Leeuwster met sparrenklauw horen praten mauwde hij opgewonden ze hebben besloten om ons over twee dagen onze leerlingen namen te geven. De ogen van Leliekit en Vogelkit werden groot van vreugde. Vogelkit sprong zo hoog als hij kon en schreeuwde het uit van geluk. Kan dat wat stiller Mospels kop kwam woedend tevoorschijn uit het krijgershol. Sorry Mospels zei Vogelkit en boog zijn kop voor de ervaren krijger. Sorry Mospels zeiden Leliekit en Arendkit en volgden het voorbeeld van hun broer. Mospels moest lachen, ik kan niet wachten tot jullie leerlingen worden zei hij met een twinkeling van plezier in zijn ogen. Hij stapte de open plek over en sloot zich bij een patrouille aan samen met nachtbries en dennenpoot. Leliekit zuchte ik wou dat we al leerlingen waren dan kon ik vechten en jagen voor de clan. Wel ik ga de beste vechter worden van heel de clan hij stak zijn kin in de lucht. Wel ik ga de beste jager worden en ik ga genoeg prooi vangen voor wel 10 clans. Vogelkit zakte in sluiphouding en besprong een blad dat van de boom viel. Leliekit zag haar broers vechten over wie de beste zou zijn. Wat zou ik graag willen worden? Vroeg Leliekit bij zichzelf af en dacht na. Ik wil de trouwste krijger zijn iemand die de clan redden wanneer het noodlot naderd. Ze keek haar broers recht in de ogen. Wanneer de beste krijgers en de beste jagers geen raad meer weten zal zij klaar staan om de clan op het juiste pad te begeleiden. Pff ja hoor spotte Arendkit. Niets is er beter als een ware vechter. Maar als er geen jagers zijn dan sterft de clan aan hongersnood zei Vogelkit, dan heb je niets aan krijgers. Jullie mogen jagen en vechten dan zal ik wel zorgen dat de clan in evenwicht blijft. Arendkit haalden zijn schouders op en ging terug naar de kraamkamer. Hoofdstuk 2 Leliekit zat langs de rivier te spelen en te kijken naar de vissen die vrolijk in het water. Ze waren zo sierlijk aan het rond zwemmen en Leliekit probeerde er 1 te vangen en sprong in het water. Opeens verdwenen allee vissen niet om Leliekits sprong maar om iets anders ze keek op en zag een enorm Lelieblad over de rivier dwaalen de hel clan zat erop ze zagen er angstig uit maar als je goed keek zat er hoop in hun ogen. Met grote ogen keek Leliekit toe en zag dat boven het lelieblad een enorme vogel vloog en een snelle arend. Aan de overkant stond Leeuwster toe te kijken. Leliekit wou hem roepen maar er kwam geen woord uit. Wat is dit wat heeft dit te betekenen?? Ze keek naar boven en de sterren glansen de helder. Ze was verblind van hun schoonheid. Het begon opeens te waaien zeg maar eerder stormen. De sterren begonnen te bewegen en vormende drie kattenhoofden. Leliekit kreeg een brok in haar keel en snakte naar adem dit is een droom of miss wel meer dan dat.